


Job Offer

by bl00dw1tch



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon, Prison, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dw1tch/pseuds/bl00dw1tch
Summary: Lance gives Killian a visit.
Relationships: Lance Sterling/Killian (Spies In Disguise)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	Job Offer

"So…" 

"So." 

Lance was already regretting this. 

Killian watched him like a hawk over the rim of his mug of coffee, legs crossed, foot propped up against the trunk of the table between them. Lance sat forward, forearms on the table, "Look, I… I just felt like I should come see you. To apologize." 

Killian's lip drew back in a grimace, looking down into his drink, "Right. Wanting to clear your conscience, then." 

"Well, yeah, but I mean," he continued, searching for the words carefully, "I also owe it to you, I think. If you don't want to hear it I can go." 

Killian took in a breath, shutting his eyes for a minute and putting the cup down loudly, "No. I do want to hear it. Better late than never, I guess." 

Lance watched him for a moment, half surprised, half relieved. His fingers stop fiddling finally, and he balls them into a loose fist, "I'm glad." 

Killian met his eyes for a moment, but it was cold, expectant. Lance struggled not to crumble underneath it. 

"Well… Here I go, I guess," he started with an awkward laugh, sitting up straight. Killian rose an eyebrow slowly and deliberately, and the spy could feel the sweat rolling down his back. He never was good with apologies--the red hot embarrassment of having to admit he was wrong was nearly unbearable.

"I'm… Sorry. For behaving recklessly, and as a consequence taking the lives of inno… Just. Many lives in general," he corrected himself, glancing back over for some sign that he was starting off strong. Killian's expression had dropped back to neutral, but his remaining hand clutched the handle of his mug in a stiff way, thumb rubbing the material roughly. But no sour notes meant he's not butchering this--Lance continues.

"...As well as for causing grievous injury to many others. I hurt a  _ lot _ of people, and if I could go back and fix it, I would," he licks his lips and sighs, "I'm doing what I can to funnel extra funds to the other survivors and the families of the dead, with the help of the Agency." 

Killian's eyes widened at that, a small, tired smiling lifting as he looks down and shakes his head, "Oh-ho, did you, now? That is… Certainly unexpected." 

Lance chuckled a bit, "Yeah, it uh… Took a bit of convincing, but it's all set up now. Including you. Can't really use it from in here, but we're working on that too." 

His head snapped up, "What?" 

Lance put his hands up, "Listen, listen--I don't want to get your hopes up TOO high, it's gonna take a while unless we decide to go full jailbreak, but honestly, the crimes you were convicted for were all honesty not that big of a deal. It was all lead up, attempts--at least as far as I know," Lance slapped his thigh with another laugh, "I mean,  _ did _ you even manage to kill anyone? I was a little surprised you hadn't actually managed to cause any casualties." 

Killian's lips went tight, shaking and nodding his head intermittently, "No, no, yeah, I'm uh.. I'm surprised too, yeah, no casualties." 

Lance stared at him with a smile before nodding, "So, a horrible liar. That's very good to know."

Killian froze, "Wait, what? No, no no--hold on, what is--where is this conversation going? What was the point of this? I thought you were  _ apologizing _ ?!" He started harshly, hand slammed down to the table, going a bit red with frustration and embarrassment to be honest. 

Lance actually laughed harder, hands up in defense, "Whoa whoa whoa, cool it there, 'mate', I was just saying! Don't worry! It doesn't change anything, you're fine! Look, here's the logic--" he started, and Killian was too steered and confused to do much else besides sit back down and listen.

"... I've killed enough people, good or bad, to be put in jail for life I'd guess, right? But because I'm doing what I'm doing to help people, to try to keep America safe--it's… Not a free pass, but it is a get out of jail free card, almost literally," He explains, "Me, Walter--the little white kid, made all those fun gadgets--, and Marcy and a few others are all the runners of a new covert spy operation--smaller than the Agency, much more secret, and we need more people." 

Killian looked pale, face contorted in confusion, "You're insane." 

"Nah, nah--Look, ok, you were a FORMIDABLE opponent, ok? I don't know what it was about you, but you've clearly got  _ some _ kind of niche skill that makes you a total super-mega badass. And we think we might need whatever skill that is," he said, holding a hand out, "If you'll join us, we can get you out of here. Walt can hook you up with a sweet new prosthetic, and you can help us keep people safe. What do you say?" 

His complexion had worsened, "You're  _ insane _ ." 

Lance gave pause for a moment before pulling the hand back, "Ok, maybe that was all a little much for the first meeting… Ok, tell you what," he stood up finally, adjusting his jacket and reaching into the inside pocket, "I'll give you some time to think on it. If you want in, just press this whenever you're ready--and here's something sweet for not outright refusing," he said, tossing down a box of CowTails with a blue, glowing button on it onto the table. 

Killian grabbed it with a baffled expression, "How did you--you're not allowed to bring it food for-- _ how did it get past the metal detectors?" _

Lance looked back at him when he reached the door, "What? You thought I came in the front door?  _ Psht _ ! Later, Kills! Don't wait up!" And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him. Killian only stared in bewilderment before looking back down at the candy. 

He finally sighs and nods to himself, tearing the top of the box open, "No, yeah, I probably should have seen that coming…"


End file.
